redeemedheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonhearth
Dragonhearth is a large system of caves situated in the north-eastern mountains of Elwynn Forest, directly north of it is located the fiersome Blackrock Mountain and due east is the town of Lakeshire. Although the very origins of this lair remains a mystery, Tyne Stormshield and his Dragonflight have made a home there. Backstory Dragonhearth is the home of Tyne Stormshield and his Dragonflight. Anderaku the Alpha is put in-charge of watching over the Lair when his Dragonlord is not present, and the Netherwing is specifically in-control of the various crystals found within the Lair, allowing him to turn their lighting properties on and off whilst also creating and expanding new ones, which grants him the ability to close off the doors of the caverns or to block somebody from escaping. Inaddition, Anderaku has knowledge of Portals and has conjured a few as a means of quick transportation from and to Dragonhearth. Darktail the Onyx is seen carving out various gemstones which come from the previous mentioned Alpha's own work, turning his crystals into ornaments and carefully crafted jewelry. In-addition, thanks to her Black Dragon bloodline, Darktail has control of the earth of Dragonhearth, and is said to be the one having polished and carved the very surfaces of their home. Crimsonfang the Rylak is the third-in-command of the lair, being the Alpha when Anderaku or Tyne are not present. Even during their presence, Crimsonfang keeps a constant watch on his home and, when not busy with sleeping or other acts his instincts tell him to do, the dual-headed Dragonkin guards the borders of his land. Description Dragonhearth's mountainous cave system is by firstsight simple, but there has been rumours of deeper tunnels and chambers awaiting within the earth, left to be discovered by somebody deeming and brave. Guarding the entrance to the caverns itself is a grassy valley, including a ever-warm loch which the inhabitants of the area enjoy to bathe in. A few trees are seen growing here and there and just in the middle of it is a set of rocks and boulders used by Dragons to relax on and bathe in sunbeams. A stream of water flows from the cave to the loch, fueling it with new, fresh water constantly. The entrance of Dragonhearth is located at the north-western portion of the valley, it's arcway adorned with green- and yellow-tinted crystals which glow in the dark. As one would enter, they would find themselves in a long tunnel, the floor, walls and ceiling, whilst stone, also seem to be handcarved out or possibly polished to make for a more homy and even livingspace. The stream of water can be followed until one would step into a massive, central chamber with a shallow pool of water present in the middle, a source of the waters outside. This pool is, in it's own place, fueled with a waterfall present by the northern wall of the room, a ledge overlooking the place and a small back-opening where the water flows from. Two more passageways are located in the main chamber, one East and the other West, which currently house the lairs treasury, seldom guarded by a Dragon or two incase any thieves dare to enter inhopes of walking out rich. Looking skyward, the chamber expands into a tower-like figure for multiple floors, until the very peak of the mountain would be hit. on each floor a seperate chamber or two is found, many home for different Dragons and used specifically for resting, slumbering or breeding.